<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memory Captured by avevegail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598975">Memory Captured</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avevegail/pseuds/avevegail'>avevegail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, txt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avevegail/pseuds/avevegail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun, Y/N's bestfriend. The one who is willing to give anything, do everything just so he can make her smile. But what if Yeonjun came into a bad idea, an idea that will change his life, his sight forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yeonjun/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memory Captured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can also find my TXT Imagines in wattpad @AtengAveve</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.........</p><p>"Love can make us sacrifice things... even the most important ones"</p><p>you looked at the same guy who's now making funny gestures infront of you just to make you happy. But even if he's putting so much efforts, and it's barely hard for him to be funny because he's too handsome, he really tried just to make you happy and laugh.</p><p>But neither his jokes and funny faces wouldn't make you laugh even a single. </p><p>You're too sad because of what happened to your boyfriend, Soobin. He got into a car accident which made his life in danger and depends on the machine he's using. He was about to go to your parents' anniversary when the accident happened. And now, all you do is to blame yourself for what had happened to him.</p><p>This guy infront of you, named Yeonjun. He is your bestfriend as well as your boyfriend's bestfriend. This guy is always there for you through thick and thin, and for better and worst. But because you're too busy loving Soobin, you never saw his efforts and existence. You never saw that he was always there for you more than Soobin who is barely coming with you. Yeonjun is the name of the guy who's willing to sacrifice all of his time just to be with his so called bestfriend which is none other than you.</p><p>"Sorry Yeonjun. But I'm not in the mood today" you said in a weak tone while pushing him away lightly. </p><p>But the boy seemed to be not giving up, and think of a way to make you smile again.</p><p>"How 'bout I treat you icecream?" He asked while moving his eyebrows up and down.</p><p>You looked at him coldly only to see that he's now giving you the cutest smile he can ever give. But you only looked away.</p><p>You sighed, maybe for the hundred times this day. Remembering how Soobin's mother blamed you for the accident made you even more emotional.</p><p>"How can I make you happy?" He asked, that smile still crept on his face.</p><p>You remembered that the doctor said the most injured part of your boyfriend is his eye. Since the broken glass seemed to hit his eyes. That's why the doctor said that the possibility of him being blind is a hundred percent. Which made you blame your self even more.</p><p>"Find an eye donor that suits Soobin's. That. That will make me happy" you said while pressing your lips forming a thin line. Yeonjun's eyebrows furrowed, as he think that what your wish is a hardcore.</p><p>"Are you sure that will make you happy?" He asked in a serious tone. Which made you nervous for thinking that he might do stupid things again just to make you happy. But just to make him shut, you simply smiled then nodded.</p><p>Your smile made him smile and nodded his head. </p><p>"Look at my eyes" he commanded while pointing at his brown eyes. You got confused but followed him anyway. You looked straight in his beautiful eyes, completely falling for it.</p><p>It's beautiful...</p><p>"Now what?" You asked him, before you can melt at his stares and gazes. Instead of answering you, he only smiled and winked at you playfully.</p><p>Instead of being pissed off and stagy, You don't know why, but that made you nervous.</p><p>.........</p><p>The next 2 weeks....</p><p>You're ready to visit your boyfriend Soobin even if you know that only his mother's stern scolds will welcome you once you entered his hospital room.</p><p>You took out a deep breathe before finally opening the door of his room, only to find out that he was now sitting comfortably on the hospital bed while laughing with his family.</p><p>"Y/N!" Soobin called you once he saw you stepping in. His parents looked at you, and to surprise you they all looked happy to see you.</p><p>His mother approached you and gave you a warm hug.</p><p>"Thank you Y/N! For letting my son to see this beautiful world again" His mother said then broke the hug. What she said made you confused.</p><p>"W-what?" You were about to ask her why they are praising you, but she pulled you close to Soobin.</p><p>"We will leave you two here for a while" his mother said while smiling then she pulled her husband outside. </p><p>Once they're gone, you looked at Soobin. Can't determine what to react at this moment.</p><p>"Y-you can see?" You asked surprisingly because the last thing you knew is that the doctor said he will not be able to see again unless someone will donate his eyes for him.</p><p>"Ofcourse. And it's all because of you. Thank you for finding a donor for me" he said then hugged you tight. But when you didn't respond and hugged him back, he broke the hug and looked in your eyes.</p><p>"Y/N, what's the problem?" He asked causing for you to look straight in his eyes.</p><p>While looking at those familiar eyes, you can see that you once saw those beautiful brown eyes before. </p><p>"You know, I have to say thank you to that donor. He only left your name, and decided not to say his name and stayed unknown" Soobin explained while smiling.</p><p>Your heart began to race, thinking the possible situations that happened. You quickly stood up, and leave Soobin behind. You heard him calling your name for a multiple times, but you didn't dare to atleast look back</p><p>........</p><p>Your PoV</p><p>I can feel that something was off, that something bad had happened to him. Something that I'm not expecting that he will do. </p><p>I opened the door of their dorm, not thinking if this is called trespassing or what. I don't care. I have to see him.</p><p>"Y/N? Why are you here---" his roommates were about to stop me. but neither one of them succeeded. Instead I ran upstairs to Yeonjun's room. And abruptly opened the door.</p><p>My knees started to weakened once I saw his head, partly around his eyes being gauge. </p><p>"Who's that? Taehyun is that you?" He asked while trying to reach the stick beside his bed. </p><p>I covered my lips, trying not make any sounds because of my sobs. </p><p>No... I slowly walked towards him, while I can feel hot water falling nonstop from my eyes. </p><p>I never thought he is this serious about making me happy. If only I knew, maybe I just agreed on the icecream treating thing.</p><p>"Y-yeonjun... sorry" I whispered once I'm now infront of him. He looked surprised when he heard my voice, I know that he know I'm the one who's talking. He tried to stand up so I helped him, then he tried to find where my hands are, and I helped him by holding his hands before he can do it.</p><p>"Y/N... don't be... I want to make you happy" he said as a smile formed on his lips.</p><p>I found myself smiling, but ofcourse it doesn't change the fact that I regret everything. Now, I appreciate his smiles. How bad of me to not appreciate it before.</p><p>"Are you happy now? Are you smiling now?" He asked, Which made me almost fell on my knees but thankfully he caught me.</p><p>"W-why did you do that? Are you that crazy?!" I nagged him,which made him chuckled.</p><p>"Maybe I am. For you" he said then smiled a little.</p><p>I looked down, feeling sorry for what I have done to him. I'm blaming myself, yes. This is a lot more painful than a break up. Seeing him suffering just to make me happy.</p><p>"I did that.... because of love" my head slowly moved up once he said that. I never saw it coming...</p><p>"But how bad now that I can't be able to see you smile and laugh again. But don't worry, your face is still on my memory. I will never forget the way you smile" he said then smiled mischievously. </p><p>"Don't blame yourself. I wanted this, seeing you happy is all I ever wanted, even if that happiness of yours will be the suffering of mine" </p><p>...............</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>